just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Extra Songs (ReMake)
This is Page is for all people if you want to make a Big Change ....ask permission to PichuKachu172 Just Dance Extra Songs Just Dance Extra Song is the First Spin-off on main series of Just Dance This Game was released on April 20, 2017 (For Wii, PS3 & PS4) Wii had a re-release in April 20, 2019 without Internet and with all DLCs playable without buying them September 2, 2017 (For Xbox One, WiiU, Xbox 360) and For Nintendo Switch is going to be released on January 1, 2018 Gameplay and Features * Have Songs of Other Just Dances With Extra Songs!! Like JD1-JD2018. * Extra Songs Menu (If you're on Old Gen dance to 7 tracks to unlock this mode). If you're on Nintendo Switch you go to configuration and you click redeem code and you put: exjdex and you will have EX'S menu next to Just Dance menu if you are on WiiU or in XONE you wil need to go to configuration and put EX Activate if you're on PS4 you don't need to go configuration you will need to search EXACTIVATE and you will activate EX Menu. * Just Dance Sweat avaliable for all plataforms * Just Create Mode Exclusive for X360, XONE, PS4 (Only with Kinect and PS Camera) * Battle Mode, Just Dance Machine, Showtime, Sweat, Medleys, Simon Says Mode, Dance Quests, Community Remix, Breakdown Mode, Puppet/Party Master Mode are back on game * Battle Mode is only avaliable for Old Gen, XONE and PS4 * Showtime is only avaliable for New Gen except for Nintendo Switch * The Medleys (Solo, Duets, Trios, Dance Crew and Sextep that is only for New Gen if the players are using phones on XONE you can play with kinect) are back for all plataforms * Simon Says Mode is avaliable for all platafroms (Clap and Shake are exclusive for Wii, PS3, Wii U, Nintendo and PS4 only with PS Move or Phone in XONE you only can play it, Jump is exlcusive for X360, XONE and PS4, in PS4 you will need PS Camera, Shake and Spin are avaliable on all plataforms) * Puppet/Party Master only Avaliable for New Gen and NS (In Wii U with Wii U gamepad in XONE, PS4 and NS with the Just Dance Controller App) Track List * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * (NCK) Exclusive For 8th Gen And Switch with the case of OMFG this case is Oh My F****ing God here in game in tracklist of 8th Gen isn't Censored only if you configure game and you put CK is Censored and replaced with a cover of The Sunlight Shakers * In Old Gen (7th Gen) the Extra Songs Menu is Unlockable if you play 7 song (DLC's or songs with codes would do not count) * (XBOX)Exclusive Song for XBOX Consoles and Unlimited for WiiU & Switch and code for PS4 (CODE:ATLYA) * (RU) Exclusive in Russia Copies of Game, Unlimited for Countries that are not Russia * (N) Exclusive for Nintendo Consoles (Wii,WiiU,Switch) DLC for X360 and PS3 (Unlimited/Code For XONE and PS4) * (PS) PS4 and PS3 Exclusives code for XONE * (NX360) Songs that weirdly are not available for X360 and (NX360P) is for that no are available for this console in PAL versions and (NX360N) is for that no are available for this console in NSTC versions * (CO4)Songs that need a code only on PS4 * (PSEX) PS4 and PS3 EXCLUSIVES * (COU) Code for WiiU for other plataforms is as part of tracklist * (EX3) NCK except for PS3 * (WS) Songs that are from the non-extra songs tracklist that can be DLC's on Wii (Until February 30th 2019 in this date the Wii Shop will be descontinued) * (JP) Exclusive on Japan Copies of Game, Unlimited for Countries that aren't Japan There are 82 Tracks in Game Downloadable Content WII ''' DLC On Wii there it can be song that can be purchased with mojo (max 10000) or with Wii Points Packs (US) This Pack is only avaliable on the United States of America/USA (JP)This Pack is only avaliable on the State of Japan/Japan '''X360 DLC PS3 DLC Battle Mode There are 8/8 Battles * (PS)Exclusive for PS4 * (XONE) Exclusive for XONE, Code for PS4 * NX360) Songs that weirdly are not available for X360 and (NX360P) is for that no are available for this console in PAL versions and (NX360N) is for that no are available for this console in NSTC versions Puppet/Party Masters There are 14 Party Masters 1 Party Master is on Unlimited (Except on Japan) and another one needs a code on PS4 Mashups Mashups aren't avaliable on XBOX 360 except for Hello * (8THNS) 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch Exclusive Covers New Gen Old Gen Trivia Category:Future JD games